deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MissUchihaNara/Death Note Review III
Hiya!~MissUchihaNara Well, let's begin: "Let's talk about Near and Mello" So, Near and Mello. L's two successors. Rivals. I found their relationship most interesting. If you take a glance at them, they were just rivals. But they seem more than that. (I'm not talking about yaoi) They seem to have a kind of friendship too. I love how Near started to eat chocolate in honour of Mello at the end. And I find it so interesting how when Mello came to retrieve his picture, Near was like, shoot me. It was like he knew Mello might not actually shoot him. I actually was interested in what might happen if Halle didn't interfere. Near and Mello are almost like complete opposites, and sometimes I find it hard to believe that Mello is...smart. His emotions show so much and it's just like, he acts so much without thinking at times. And Near, I think it's cool how he rarely shows emotions, like he has a lot of emotional strength, but I guess that is also what some people hate about him. It's nice to show some emotion sometimes but Near hardly ever does while Mello does it way too often. The fact that these two are so different from each other is what makes them the perfect pair. And I truly believe that if they had worked together, they would have surpassed L. Mello's loss was very sad, I miss him. I'm not a big fan of Halle but I liked that she was on both Mello and Near's side. I guess, most of the time when I was watching Death Note, I never went like, "Oh Mello's so damn smart!!" because, well...I said that about Near. It was really until the end that I actually acknowledged his intelligence. I tend to forget he was a gifted child (yes, how mean of me) and it was when Halle said that Mello had told her, "Then I've gotta do it," (Yeh, not exact words, once again, writing from memory) I was like, "So Mello had guessed there was a fake notebook. Woah." I was just...I don't know. I hadn't expected Mello was like the 'key' to it all but part of me expected him to have a gigantic role in this. Mello sacrificed himself to bring Kira to justice. That alone has hero all over it. And he was also bringing Kira to justice because L was killed by Kira. How sweet. One other reason I didn't like Near that much was because of how he was so calm and just playing with toys while a serial killer is running loose. Or well, not exactly running loose but still. I mean, even L freaks out sometimes (like with the shinigami and Second Kira thing). But I liked both Near and Mello because they were risking their lives to catch Kira- and they knew it. Near really could have died if he had miscalculated. And Light would rule the world which would be a disaster. I got to admit, I liked Light in the beginning of the series but he just turned out to be too bloody crazy. That's all I have for Near and Mello- may Mello rest in peace. And thank the heavens Near didn't die. Kira could be the worse mass murderer in all of history (in Death Note world) and the Death Note was the deadliest murder weapon ever to exist. So even though I believe Light had a bit of 'righteous' justice in his head- he was headed in the wrong direction that's all- I have to agree with Near that Kira is nothing but a murderer. Everyone has their own sense of justice which is neither right nor wrong. You can't decide for yourself, of course. You have to let others judge your justice but whether they think it's right or wrong won't matter because you believe it's right. That's just how Light was. Nothing could change him. He had already walked down that road. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts